


Subtext

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post 4.13, i need to know what the hell Jane is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: Subtext. It’s the world Petra lives in. Along with denial. Although J.R. is familiar with both of those it’s not something she’s willing to muddle through.In which J.R. walks away.





	Subtext

Subtext. It’s the world Petra lives in. Along with denial. Although J.R. is familiar with both of those it’s not something she’s willing to muddle through. Not even for Petra.

It’s not easy. The part of her that likes Petra wants to give it a shot. But the part that’s been burned by straight women before isn’t. And even if Petra isn’t, straight, that’s not the only thing holding her back. It’s hard to figure out exactly what’s happening between them when Petra isn’t able to vocalize it or spends most of her time denying it.

It’s all subtext and J.R.’s always been a fan of the direct approach. She’s a lawyer, and while yes, occasionally she does have to dig around, and spin things, it all has a foundation rooted in some obscure textbook.

“J.R., wait!”

Jane groans internally, it’s been weeks and Petra can’t seem to say her name. And it’s all because some other Jane that she’s almost positive Petra is in love with. She doesn’t know Petra’s Jane, but she feels like she does. Petra cares about her, that much is clear. And so, does Jane, she’d seen it while they were waiting for Petra. It would have been easy to write off the hug as a grand gesture for Petra’s benefit, but Jane was worried before that. J.R. hadn’t known it was Jane, but it’d been kind of hard to miss the cute girl anxiously bouncing her leg up and down. Constantly inquiring about someone in hushed tones with the police officer every couple of minutes.

The other Jane is one thing on the long list of all the reasons why this was a bad idea.

“Petra.” She almost slips into her old teasing habit, Petra makes it so easy. It amazes her how easily they’d fallen into step with each other. It was mean to say things just to watch Petra bluster, but it was also just as interesting to watch how quickly Petra was able to pull herself together. She was an endearing part of her life that came along at both the right and wrong time.

Right because with everything going on with her mother it had been a constant worry and Petra had thrown her for a loop. J.R. had been sinking quickly, and while Petra had seemed like a burden at first that had quickly changed. They’d both helped each other.

Wrong because Petra wasn’t ready. Enthusiastic? Yes. Ready? No.

And there in the garden, Petra confirms everything J.R. has been thinking. Petra lives in a world of unspoken words and meaningful looks and while they do have their time and place, right now she needs Petra to say it.

Petra’s eyes scream at her, begging her to give them a try, but her mouth isn’t caught up yet. Until it is, Jane can’t do anything about it. Right now, all Petra has to offer her is a pen that isn’t J.R.’s and a possibility.

A possibility that she’s willing to take her up on, just not right now. So J.R. offers Petra the only the only thing she can muster. A small smile that tells Petra she understands.

She has a good feeling about them. The words epic romance have been swirling around her mind ever since their night together. She isn't immune by any means. Sleeping with a client was something she never did and yet with Petra, it had happened.

Her mom had sensed something between them too. J.R. had denied it of course, but she knew she hadn’t been particularly convincing. J.R. had gladly endured the knowing looks from her mother. It’d been almost like old times.

“I like her,” was all Aida had said. There was no doubt in Jane’s mind the feeling was mutual. Her mother was the one thing that didn’t live in subtext with them. She was grateful to Petra for everything she’d done, for how patient she was with Aida. It was why she had to keep reminding herself right now was not the best time.

They would go up in flames. She knew herself, Petra’s retentiveness would eventually get to her and they would blow up. Jane wasn’t willing to risk that. Not when she’d already caught glimpses of who Petra was when she was truly at her most honest. And even though their conversation had been about another Jane, she knew that Petra loved fiercely and loyally.

Right now, there was an attraction, one that’d been there since the start. J.R. wanted her epic romance, wanted to be the one to give that to Petra. So today, she was walking away.

Tomorrow, well, that was a whole different story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
